


Eggsy

by hedgehog_goulash24



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hartwin Week, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_goulash24/pseuds/hedgehog_goulash24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was never the same after Harry died</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy

\- Eggsy -

Eggsy sits in Harry's chair, looking around at all of the newspaper clippings decorating the red walls of the office. He looks up as Harry opens the door, smiling at the older man as he sighs and shakes his head,

"What? It's a comfy chair!"

"Yes but it's also my comfy chair." The mentor counters with a small smile on his face, and Eggsy wishes he could see Harry smiling for the rest of his life. The taller man walks gracefully over to the chair, placing a large hand on each of the armrests, still smiling gently at his lover then leaning down and pecking his lips.

"You love me, even when I steal your comfy chair." Eggsy grins and looks into Harry's warm brown eyes.

"That I do, Eggsy, that I do."

\- Eggsy -

"Eggsy?"

No sound is heard aside from the muffled sobbing from under Eggsy's arms where he has buried his head. Glancing slightly left of her friend's shaking form Roxy sees the now empty bottle of alcohol and knows it's one of those nights. Walking over and placing her hands on Eggsy's shoulders where he is hunched over Harry's laptop that sits on the desk in the red office, she hears a quiet 'he's dead Rox' and just like every other time her heart breaks.

"I know, Eggsy, but now you have to sleep. You've got a mission tomorrow morning, remember?"

The boy slowly nods and with his friend's assistance he maneuvers himself towards the bedroom and collapse in a drunken sleep.

\- Galahad -

The man rubs his hands over his aging face, tired after another mission. Not as young anymore, it is harder for him to recover from sprinting into gunfire. He relaxes in the chair - 'his' chair - and looks around the office tiredly, he'd made sure no-one changed it a bit.

"Galahad." He hears over his glasses.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I just thought to remind you that candidates for Percival are to be chosen."

"Alright, thank you."

Percival. Another one of Harry's mates dead. Without even realizing it the agent is watching them all pass away before his eyes. He doesn't need to even think about who he's going to choose, he's known it since the day he became Galahad. And so, he quickly emails Arthur;

'Galahad's Percival Candidate - Daisy Unwin'

He is hollow and can feel tears pricking in his aging eyes as he sees the words 'Galahad's Candidate'. He shouldn't be Galahad, he shouldn't use that name, Harry should.

\- Gary -

Now one of the finest Kingsman agents, all of the fellow agents refer to him as Gary. They have all heard of the sacrifice of the past Galahad and how Gary refuses to be seen as anywhere near as good as him, and no-one is allowed to use younger-self's nickname. The candidates are currently completing the train tracks test as he watches on his laptop in the red office. The new Merlin presses the button to drop the floor as the train thunders through as the final candidate of the day passes. Her and the other two passing candidates wander in to the office as Merlin congratulates the trio on making it this far, and they are dismissed. After they leave Lancelot comes in to his room.

"How did they do Gary?"

"Pretty good, three passed. Not as good as we were, though, Roux." Gary jokes and they both laugh, reminiscing of a time long past.

Neither of the two go on many missions anymore, choosing to send the younger and fitter candidates that don't have sore knees and hips from decades of Kingsman service. Roxy looks over at Gary, the smile on his face reminding her of the cheeky boy who used to be with the south London accent that has long faded.

"Merlin would be proud of you, Rox." Gary suddenly says.

"Harry would be proud too, Gary."

The smile on the man's face turns slightly sad.

\- Arthur -

"Arthur? I-"

Her sentence is cut off with a gasp as she looks at her older brother's still form. She rushes to the chair, business and paperwork forgotten at the door of the office. Instinctively she raises a hand to check the old man's pulse, finding nothing but now cool skin. She can feel tears running down her face but her eyes catch Arthur's hand grasping something, and more tears fall as she sees a newspaper clipping and the date;

The day that Harry met Eggsy.

\- Eggsy -

When Eggsy wakes up he's surrounded by white, and he sees in the distance a figure facing away from him. Without realizing he's running towards him, and as he looks down he realises he looks the exact same as he did when Harry died. As he's running he slowly processes what's going on, and it hits him.

"HARRY!"

The figure whips around, and Harry looks exactly the same as he did when he left his house for the last time. Before Harry can say a word he is enveloped in a hug from the smaller man as he sobs into his suit, and Harry can't do anything but cry tears of joy. Everything Eggsy says is muffled into the taller man's suit, but he doesn't have to hear it to know what he's saying. Harry leans down and kisses the honey-coloured hair and sighs.

"I missed you, my dear boy."

"My Eggsy."

-

**Author's Note:**

> I AM TRASH FOR THESE FUCKERS
> 
> Sorry, but this idea just came into my head and it probably doesn't make sense but oh well.
> 
> (Just in case, if you are confused by the split with the names, it's showing how he is called different things as he grows up.)
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading and I would appreciate it enormously if you leave kudos and comment and if you liked this, check out my other Hartwin fic and my Marvel and Sherlock stuff! I am also working on another Hartwin one so stay tuned for that!
> 
> I hope you're having/had/have a great day!
> 
> \- Chloe
> 
> (PS: I have a tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/your_neighburhood_fangirl )


End file.
